sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Free
Free – temat muzyczny gry Sonic Free Riders. Skomponował go Jun Senoue, a tekst napisał Johnny Gioeli. Jedną z wersji piosenki wykonał Chris Madin, a drugą wersję nagrał zespół Crush 40. Pierwsza wersja pojawiła się w grze Sonic Free Riders, a potem jako muzyka do odblokowania w Sonic Generations. Tekst Chris Madin :I’m falling free in the wind, in the wind :Free to be me in the wind, in the wind :What would it feel like to be speed of light :And rule the night and day :Watch as it passes by, the masses try you :But they just can’t keep up :Into the free, into the me :Into the ever knowin' :Felt so refrained, :F''elt so constrained'' :But now I’m breaking out and :I’m falling free in the wind, in the wind, :Free to be me in the wind, in the wind :Beg, borrow, steal, you made your deal :And with no hesitation :Crawl, walk, or run, you’ve had your fun :Of which is very certain :Into the free, into the me :Into the ever knowin' :Felt so constrained, felt so in pain :But now I’m breaking out and :I’m falling into the free, to the free :Free to be me I am free, I am free :I'm free :Free :I’m falling free in the wind, in the wind :Free to be me in the wind, in the wind :What would it take for you to make :A simple speed transition :Into the known, from the unknown :And feed this wild temptation :Into the free, been starving me :Into the ever knowin' :Felt so constrained, felt so ashamed :But now I’m breaking out and :I’m living in, in the free, in the free :Free to be me, I am free, I am free :I’m falling free in the wind, in the wind :Free to be me in the wind, in the win :I'm falling free in the wind, in the wind :Free to be me in the wind, in the wind :I’m free : Crush 40 :I'm falling free :In the wind, in the wind :Free to be me :In the wind, in the wind :What would it feel like to be speed of light and rule the night and day? :Watch as it passes by you, the masses try you but they just can't keep up :Into the free, into the me, into the ever-knowing :Felt so refrained, felt so constrained – but now I'm breaking out and :I'm falling free :In the wind, in the wind :Free to be me :In the wind, in the wind :I'm breaking out (I'm breaking out) :Beg, borrow, steal – you've made your deal, and with no hesitation :Crawl, walk, or run, you've had your fun, of which is very certain :Into the free, into the me, into the ever-knowing :Felt so constrained, felt so in pain – but now I'm breaking out and :I'm falling free :In the wind, in the wind :Free to be me :In the wind, in the wind :I'm breaking out (I'm breaking out, I'm breaking out) :I'm free (Free, free, free, free, free, free) :I'm free and breakin' out :Free (Free, free, free, free, free, free) :I'm free and breakin' out :(breakin', breakin', breakin', breakin', breakin', breakin', breakin' out) :What would it take for you to make a simple speed transition? :Into the known from the unknown, and feed this wild temptation :Into the free, been starvin' me, into the ever-knowin' :Felt so constrained, felt so ashamed – but now I'm breakin' out and :I'm livin' in (Free, I'm breakin' breakin' I'm free, I'm breakin', breakin', I'm free) :In the free, in the free (I'm breakin' breakin' I'm free, I'm breakin' breakin' out) :Free to be me (Free, I'm breakin' breakin' I'm free, I'm breakin', breakin', I'm free) :I am free, I am free (I'm breakin' breakin' I'm free, I'm breakin' breakin' out) :I'm falling free (Free, I'm breakin' breakin' I'm free, I'm breakin', breakin', I'm free) :In the wind, in the wind (I'm breakin' breakin' I'm free, I'm breakin' breakin' out) :Free to be me (Free, I'm breakin' breakin' I'm free, I'm breakin', breakin', I'm free) :In the wind, in the wind ( I'm breakin', breakin', I'm free, I'm breakin', breakin' out) :I'm breakin, I'm breakin' :I'm breakin, I'm breakin' :I'm breakin, I'm breakin' :I'm breakin' out and free! Remiksy }} Powiązania z grą * What would it feel like to be speed of light and rule the night and day? - postacie są szybsze na swoich Extreme Gear. *''I'm falling free in the wind ''- zawodnicy podczas jazdy na Extreme Gear. *''Beg, borrow, steal, you've made your deal and with no hesitation ''- Eggman i Metal Sonic są gotowi zrobić wszystko, aby oszukać pozostałych zawodników. *''Free ''- odniesienie do tytułu gry. *''What would it take for you to make a simple speed transition?'' - Jet chce aby pozostali zawodnicy byli lepsi niż są teraz. *''Into the known from the unknown'' - Przed odkryciem że za wszystkim stał Metal Sonic, zawodnicy nie są zaskoczeni że ich dane zostały skopiowane przez Eggmana, który ich oszukał, ponieważ podobna sytuacja miała już miejsce w Sonic Heroes. **Shadow mówi że plany doktora rzadko są czymś nowym. **Sonic mówi że jego praca byłaby łatwiejsza gdyby Eggman kończył swoje plany w taki sposób częściej. **Rouge powiedziała że skłamałaby gdyby się tego nie spodziewała. **Omochao jest zaskoczony tym że King Doc przez cały czas był Eggmanem, oraz mówi że to wiele wyjaśnia. Kategoria:Piosenki z serii Sonic Riders